


Embrace of the Undead

by chasing_stars_and_cigarettes



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman muses  about her life with her tall, dark and handsome boyfriend. Little does she know he has a dark secret. Sorry, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I havent actually seen Only Lovers Left Alive but I really wanted to write this. This is my first story on this site so b nice. Critism wanted. NO MARY-SUO'S INCLUDED

I don’t remember the first day I officially met Adam. He certainly remembered it that was for sure. He always said that we met at my friend, Alice’s, house party. I do remember getting to the party. The first thing I did was hit the shots. And you know what they say; curiosity killed the cat. Alice knew something was up. Not just from the shots but from the hesitation to actually make an appearance. Earlier that day, I was dumped by my boyfriend, Norman. He caught the eye of another. The saddest part was, that eye belonged to a guy. One who lived in the same apartment block as me.

'He tried being nice about it, but you know what they say:

Being nice gets you nowhere in life.

I didn’t tell Alice. I was afraid that if I spoke about it I would maybe have an anxiety attack or something. An anxiety attack was not part of my plans for that night. All I wanted was to go have a few drinks with Alice.

When Alice started getting curious, I had consumed 2. I was still sober. I remember having a nice chat with a guy there named ‘Taco’. I don’t even know if he was being for real or not but he was nice. He had a great sense of humor. But Alice dragged me away up into her bedroom. There was a couple in her room and it took two attempts in order to actually get them to leave.

 

Alice questioned me about my behaviour. I swore. But still I kept my mouth shut. To make matters worse she was ‘admiring’ my casual outfit. My outfit was casual but there was nothing wrong with it. I was wearing a black vest top with a grey knitted cardigan with black skinny jeans and red converse. She pulled a few outfits out from her wardrobe. I didn’t want to look like a whore. I said no to everything she pulled out. After a while of convincing, though, she managed to get me into a navy jumper which had one sleeve hanging down my shoulder. I was also wearing black shorts and black heels and some jewellery. It sounded like a pretty decent outfit, right?

WRONG!

I couldn’t walk in those damn heels. She also made me wear stockings to add a ‘sexy’ touch to the outfit. I wanted to die. I was just glad to get downstairs to those shots again.

After 4 more shots and a glass of whiskey later, I was drunk. The last thing I remember was talking to Taco whilst drinking the whiskey. I think we were talking about our fears. He was scared of the dark. I said I was also afraid of the dark. And that was that.

The next day I went home with the worst head ache ever. It was a Sunday, meaning I didn’t have to go to work. Basically I slept like 50% of the day and tried to sleep 40% of the day. I spent the other 10% eating. For dinner I had beans on toast. That beans on toast took much effort to make.

The next day, I went to work. I work in a general store around the corner from where I live. I barely got paid, but as long as I got some amount of money, I was happy. Taco came in to buy a tooth brush. We also had a little chat. He filled me in on what happened at the party.

Basically this is his side of what happened;

After a while of chatting, I got another whiskey and vodka. We started a discussion about who was better. Snow Patrol or Coldplay? This small discussion turned into a whole group debate with all these people I didn’t even know. At one point in the debate, I was going to be sick so I ran off. Then after like an hour and a half, he saw me dancing on top of a table to a Gary Glitter song like a whore. Alice pulled me down from the table. Ten minutes later, he found me playing shots games with random people at a table. Games ranging from the ‘let’s-all-drink-shots-from-this-hoe’s-body’ game to the ‘next-time-MJ-says-hehe-take-a-shot’ game. One of the guys there had his arm around me. We kissed occasionally. Then he found me passed out on the couch where people where balancing cups on my head. He then took me up to a spare room to rest properly in.

As he explained all of this I held my face in my hand with embarrassment. It was so much to take in. I was laughing on the outside after he had told me. But on the inside I was mortified.

To make matters worse that day, Alice showed up to my house an hour after I got out of work. She had brought my clothes she took from me the night of the party. Whilst she was there, though, she decided to tell me more about what happened at the party.

'Basically, she saw me run from Taco and the group of debaters, holding my stomach with one hand and my mouth with the other. My cheeks looked like balloons. I bolted to the bathroom. Not wanting to see me vomit she just giggled and continued to chat to the cute guy wearing tight jeans. An hour later, she had the cute guy's number and decided to search for me. She actually found me in the strangest of places. I was in the back garden in her shed with a guy. I was relieved when she told me we never actually did anything. I was sitting on the dirty ground beside this guy crying like a four year old. From my slurred words to him she gathered that I was telling this random guy about Norman. I had my arms thrown around him. I was wailing like a drunken mess of a woman. He also had his arms around me and was rubbing my back. She had seen enough and went back inside. Thirty minutes later, I stood atop a table whilst they were playing Do you wanna touch me there by Gary Glitter. She pulled me down before I could get to the stripping in which I declared to everyone I was about to do. We had an argument in the hall and I stormed off into the kitchen where I sat with a group of guys including the one from the shed.

That was basically what happened that night. Oh, and if you are wondering who that guy from the shed was, that was Adam. The man who would make a huge impact on my life. No, wait. Scratch 'man'.

I meant the creature.


	2. Meeting Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day I do remember meeting Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you give comments or anything on this sites?

A few days after Alice had paid a visit, she invited me out to have a drink. Alcohol was like venom to me at that time. I didn’t want to risk ending up how I did at the party. I still hadn’t recovered from the embarrassment of that night. The same day Taco came to buy the tooth brush, three other guys came in and started teasing me about the whole table dancing thing. Luckily we were only going out to a bar named ‘The Icon’. It sounded genuinely good as it was 50% off night meaning I could drink only a few drinks and not spend too much.

After I showered, I went to Alice’s house to get ready. She insisted that I ‘slut’ myself up again in order to get a new boyfriend. Not wanting to argue with her, I agreed. I was wearing leather black shorts, a dark red halter top, black high heels with spikes around them and some jewellery. She even crimped my hair. I wanted to die. 

In the cab, Alice flirted with the driver as he rambled on about how he wanted to go to hell when he died because that’s where all the hot girls were. 

“Oh, in that case I guess you’ll be seeing me there then,” she giggled whilst twirling her hair around her finger seductively. 

Sometimes Alice annoyed me. I was sitting in the back seats hiding my face as I felt it turn red with embarrassment. 

When we finally got to our destination, I got out of the cab quickly not wanting to hear anything else from the driver. Before Alice got out I rushed into the bar.

“What the hell, Skyler?” Alice’s voice sounded from behind me, “You didn’t pay your half of the fair.”

I handed Alice my half of the fair money, “Sorry but I kind of wanted to get out of there before I was sick.” 

Alice decided to drop it and we walked up to the bar. Alice ordered her usual which was a strawberry daiquiri. I just ordered a Kopperberg. I wasn’t really into girly drinks with umbrellas and flamingos. Basically for the first half hour we just sat and chatted about the usual stuff like who-was-dating-who and what-happened-on-Glee-last-night. Then came our second drinks…Then came the third…Then the fourth…Then Alice’s fifth…Then Alice’s sixth.

“You know what, Skye, honey?” Alice sighed as she began to take a swig at her drink, “You don’t need a man. They all suck! Remember that cute guy with the phone number? I called him and he was like ‘who the hell is this?’ And, Skye, I cried.”

Alice was pretty drunk here was no denying it. I pat her shoulder in order to comfort her a bit. 

“I’m not drunk, by the way,” she insisted. 

“I know, Alice, I know,” I tried not to laugh as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“A bit too much, I see,” A voice sounded from behind me. I couldn’t tell if the person was speaking to me or not so I didn’t respond. I continued to pat Alice’s shoulder and then, out of curiosity, I turned around to see who the owner of the voice was and who he was talking to. I saw no one. When I turned around, I saw Alice crying. Before I even got the chance to question she jabbed me on the shoulder with her finger.

“You…are rude…” she took another drink, “that guy was talking to you…and you ignored him…ruuuuuuuuuude…”

I tried not to laugh as she slurred, “it was probably some guy looking to buy me a drink and take me home after.”

“But, Skyyyyye,” she whined, “that’s why you’re out here…forget about Norman…find someone else…promise?”

“OK, I promise,” I lied. 

Then just as I had told my lie, a guy walked into my view. He was holding a flask in his hand, “You two must really love to drink.”

He was the one who Alice said was speaking to me earlier. He had a British accent. Before I could question his existence, Alice spoke up.

“OH GOD, I KNOW YOU, MAN!” She smiled whilst pointing her finger, “You’re the shed guy.”

I then gulped. A lump formed in my throat and Alice wasn’t helping. She began elbowing me whilst smiling obnoxiously. I pushed her elbow away from me.

“Where you that guy at the party the other night? The one from the shed?” I questioned.

“The one you were crying all over me whilst questioning the existence of men? Then, yes, that is me.” He just smiled whilst I tried to hide my embarrassment.

I put up my hands in defeat, “about that; I am so-so sorry. I just had a lot to drink and I was kind of emotional.”

“Well it wasn’t as embarrassing as it sounds actually so no need to worry,” he smiled as he took a drink from his flask.

“What’s with the flask?” Alice crossed her legs causing her skirt to ride up a bit.

“I think I prefer my own drink,” he answered ignoring her skirt length.

“Are you here alone?” She questioned.

“Kind of,” he answered.

“You got a name?” Alice asked taking a drink.

“Yeah, Adam.”

Not wanting to questioned, Alice invited him to sit with us for the rest of the night at a booth in the corner of the bar.

For the rest of the night, Alice had promised to only have a few more drinks. I had already decided to not have ay more. Adam kept drinking from the flask. I noticed he kind of looked as if he was making sure to not spill it or anything. He wouldn’t even let it drip down his chin. Strange.

“What’s with the flask?” I decided to ask at one point.

He looked at the container for a while before answering, “It was a present…from someone who meant a lot to me.”

“Tha’s cute…” Alice slurred before she stared crying again, “I’m s-sorry I godda’ go to the bathroom…fix my face.”

With that she got up and began her attempt at her walk to the bathroom. While she was gone I had no choice but to talk to Adam. There was no one else. We found out more about eachother. He was a musician from Detroit. He never told me what part of the UK he was from though. We just talked about movies and stuff. Well actually, he hadn’t really seen any movies. Something was off about him. While I was talking to him, it kind of felt like I was speaking to my great great great grandpa or something. He just didn’t seem like someone from out time. He explained how he got confused with the juke box.

“Did you want to play something?” I asked him. But it was kind of obvious that he wanted to play something. What else could the juke box do?

“Yeah, actually,” he replied taking another drink from the flask. I then grabbed his arm gently and walked him towards the juke box.

“It says five songs for two quarters,” I told him.

“OK.”

He inserted two quarters.

“So what song did you want to listen to?” I asked him as I went to the search bar. Instead of answering, he typed in ‘knights’. 

Then he clicked ‘Knights in white satin’ by The Moody Blues. It was added to the playlist.

“You can choose one too if you want,” Adam insisted.

I chose ‘What Does the Fox say’ for a joke.

“There’s like three more choices,” I noted, “What else do you what?”

He thought for a second and then smirked, “What do you think I want?”

I took into account his answer and tried to work out what he what he was actually getting at. But I didn’t want to ask in case I was wrong. So I turned back to the juke box. I chose ‘Groove is in the Heart’.

“What do you think I want?” I tested.

He chose ‘Do you wanna touch me there’ A.K.A The song which was playing while I was table dancing.

“I will murder you,” I pointed my finger at him whilst grinning evilly.

“How about you decide the last song choice and then murder me,” he smirked.

“No, it’s your money, you choose,” I insisted.

“I don’t want to,” he replied.

After a short argument we decided we would both choose. But how we would choose was weird.

“A song that represents the both of us. How about that?” He suggested.

Like before, I didn’t know what he was getting. I decided I would actually say something this time.

“I-I don’t…really know to be honest,” I stuttered as I felt my cheeks begin to burn up, “depends what you mean by ‘us’.”

Adam stared for quite a while before finally asking, “Do you really not remember the other night?”

I thought about the party. Alice said Adam was the guy from the shed. That was fine though since I apologised for my drunken behaviour. I tried to remember what Taco and Alice had told me about what happened after.

Then it hit me.

Hit me like a brick in the head.

Taco had said Adam was sitting at the table with us playing those shot games. He had mentioned how we…

How we…

Oh God…Adam was the guy I was making out with at the table.


End file.
